


IshiMondo - Ruby Red Roses

by Scoverva



Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Mondo has hanahaki and taka’s stupid, taka has no idea whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY FIVE - HANAHAKI DISEASE AUDescription: Mondo gets hanahaki disease and now every time he thinks about Kiyotaka he coughs up rose petals. Without realizing it Mondo’s feelings toward Kiyotaka slowly became romantic ones. Kiyotaka is the most important person in Mondo’s life. But Mondo can’t confess his love because he believes that Kiyotaka deserves someone better than him. But unbeknownst to him Kiyotaka also has a crush on him and is starts to worry about his change of behavior and health.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - Ruby Red Roses

Shit. This was not a good way to wake up in the morning.

Yet here Mondo was, hunched over the toilet in his dorm room, with blood and red rose petals covering the porcelain toilet and floor tiles. He knew something was off this morning, when breathing suddenly felt like he had a literal hairball in his lungs and throat. Or when he started violently coughing and choking, blood dripping down his chin and onto his bed.

He knew he had it hard for none other than his best friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Yet, he never did anything about it but fall deeper in love. And this is where it led him. Coughing up rose petals and knowing he was a dead man.

Like, what was he supposed to do? Ask Kiyotaka out? Hell no! The prefect deserved someone so much better, not to mention Kiyotaka would probably just end up dating him out of pity. So, what choice did Mondo have? None.

He walked into class that day, water bottle in hand. That way, he could just drink down any petals his body tried to dispose of.

However, it wasn’t hard to tell something was wrong. He avoided Kiyotaka like the plague, fearing he’d end up throwing up an entire bouquet of rose petals. He was also very tense, and would suddenly start coughing randomly before chugging down water. 

“Dude, I think something’s up,” Leon commented, leaning back in his chair. It was lunch, and Mondo was nowhere to be seen.

“Maybe he’s sick...?” Chihiro suggested. Kiyotaka let out a soft sigh.

“He wouldn’t be avoiding me, he knows I don’t get sick easily,” Kiyotaka argued, obviously upset. “I can’t really think of many reasons he would be avoiding me. Maybe he’s realized I’m not as good of a friend as he thought...”

“Taka, stop thinking like that! Maybe something’s going on,” Sayaka suggested, “We all know how he gets when he has a personal problem.”

“Violent, hot-headed and shouty?” Leon asked, folding his arms. Sayaka smacked him over the head. “Ow!”

“I mean reserved and agitated easily! He always shrugs things off when something’s wrong,” Sayaka scolded. “But...I can tell something’s wrong. He’s acting like someone’s trying to kill him.”

“I got a prediction! I’ll even share it for free!” Yasuhiro exclaimed, “I think Mondo’s dying! Yeah, that’s totally it!”

“If he were ‘dying’, he’d be at the hospital,” Kiyotaka sighed. He leaned forward, resting his head on his arms. “I don’t know what’s going on. I just wish I could help him...”

A couple days passed, and it was now the weekend. The class was going to the beach. Although Mondo was nervous about going, considering his current condition, he went anyways. Otherwise the class would get really suspicious, seeing as he’s been hyped about this for weeks.

He sat away from where he majority of the class was, just watching. Kiyotaka was just talking to Chihiro, neither of them really planning on doing much. Though, Mondo laughed when Leon sprayed the two with a water gun, causing the two to just give a simple glance and a nod to each other before immediately going after Leon. He even let out a screech as Kiyotaka took the water gun Sayaka had given Toko and began spraying Leon with it with perfect aim. Sayaka laughed, before looking over to Mondo. She walked over, sitting beside him.

“You doing alright? You’ve been off recently,” Sayaka asked, looking at Mondo. Shit, how would he get outta this one?

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Sayaka glared at him. “Bullcrap. Now tell me what’s going on or I’ll get Taka and Chi.”

Well fuck. “Wait, no, don’t.” Mondo let out a small sigh. He gazed at Kiyotaka, who was now having fun. Oh how beautiful he looked when he was smiling and laughing. And then there it was, Mondo felt his throat clog up, and he started choking and coughing.

“Wha- Mondo!”

The situation caught everyone’s attention, even Kiyotaka’s. So I’m sure you could imagine the look of terror on Kiyotaka’s face when Mondo started choking up ruby-red rose petals. Kiyotaka quickly rushed to Mondo’s side, running so fast he nearly tripped.

“Mondo! Oh my goodness!” Kiyotaka hugged Mondo, rubbing circles on his back as if it would help. Mondo just clung onto him for dear life, choking out another petal or two every so often. “Kyoudai, what’s going on?!”

“H-Hanahaki...” Toko muttered, her face somewhere between shock and worry. 

“Wh-What in the world is that?!” Kiyotaka shouted, clearly unaware of what was going on.

“I’m fuckin’ fine,” Mondo insisted, coughing again.

“You are not fine! There is blood and petals all over the place! Mondo, we need to call an ambulance!”

“Hell no! I did my fuckin’ research man, I’m not lettin’ a bunch o’ fuckin doctors get rid o’ it!”

Sayaka cut in. “But Mondo, Hanahaki disease is deadly!”

“Ya say that as if it isn’t obvious who his crush is,” Leon commented. Chihiro lightly smacked his arm.

“Not the time, Leon,” Chihiro scolded.

“I don’t give two shits if it kills me!” Mondo shouted, “I ain’t fuckin’ riskin’ that shit!”

“Really? You are dying due to a curable disease, and yet you are choosing to die? Is whoever you have fallen in love with really that important?” Byakuya sneered, mocking Mondo.

“Hell yeah he fuckin’ is! Ya’d understand that if ya weren’t such a fuckin’ ass!” Mondo shouted.

“Mondo, who is it?!” Kiyotaka yelled. He was crying, after all, who wouldn’t when you hear your best friend and crush was dying. “Who is so important you are risking your life?!”

“Take a fuckin’ guess, dumbass!” Mondo shouted, pulling away and grabbing Kiyotaka’s shoulders. “It’s you, dammit! I fuckin’ like ya!” Wait, no, shit. Mondo quickly stood up, Kiyotaka’s grip slipping. Without a word, Mondo ran off to just ride away on his bike.

“Mondo! Wait!”

He didn’t listen, he just started driving and never looked back.

It was shortly after eight by now. Sayaka had offered Kiyotaka a ride so he could check the academy for Mondo. When he wasn’t there, he went to check Mondo’s home. Kiyotaka was thankful Mondo had given him a separate house key, just in case.

Kiyotaka stepped inside, and could tell Mondo was here. The place wasn’t a wreck, he could just hear Mondo pacing upstairs in his room. Kiyotaka cautiously went up there, slowly opening the door. The door let out a loud creak, and Mondo quickly looked over at Kiyotaka. Mondo looked away just as quick.

“Ya didn’t hafta come all the way out here t’ reject me,” Mondo muttered, folding his arms. Kiyotaka frowned, moving so he was in front of Mondo. He cupped his cheeks.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not here to reject you, isn’t it?” Kiyotaka questioned. He planted a small kiss on Mondo’s cheek. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I’ve been worried I did something...”

Mondo was very obviously tense, and he refused to make eye contact. “Nah, it...it ain’t yer fault...’M sorry, ya don’t hafta pity me...”

“I don’t pity you Mondo,” Kiyotaka insisted, “Look at me.” Mondo turned his head, meeting Kiyotaka’s eyes. “And listen to me. I am not saying this out of pity, or just wanting you to live. I like you, just like you like me. I have for a while now. I never planned on telling you, as I was afraid you would never return my feelings, and that you would stop being my friend. But seeing as you feel the same, I have the confidence that I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, have romantic feelings for you, Mondo Owada.”

Mondo smiled, then he weakly laughed. “That was fuckin’ cheesy ya dork,” He said, wrapping his arms around Kiyotaka’s waist, “Can I...Kiss ya...?”

After the initial moment of shock, Kiyotaka smiled happily. “Yes, yes you can Mondo.”

And so the two shared their first of many kisses. And Mondo didn’t need any more reassurance, he knew that right there, in that moment, Kiyotaka truly loved him. And Mondo truly loved him.


End file.
